


I've Got You

by ultimatebookworm00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: How Do You Even Tag Things Wut, M/M, Season/Series 11, Season/Series 11 Speculation, Season/Series 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatebookworm00/pseuds/ultimatebookworm00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, what I think should happen right after 11.22, "We Happy Few." It's just Destiel; all other characters tagged are just mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> So the Season finale comes out tomorrow. And I am like 80% sure whatever Cas/Dean scene the writers try to add in there will not satisfy my shipper-heart's needs, whatsoever. So I basically wrote this because I had the entire scene in my head after the episode, and was bored in trig the day after, and legit just wrote this entire thing down in my notes instead of doing math.  
> So, enjoy this super, super short fic that was created simply to indulge my Destiel needs.

        Dean’s brain was a bit foggy, eyesight a bit fuzzy.He remembered Amara disappearing, but it took him a good minute for his brain to clear up and start to fully comprehend everything. They lost. They actually honest-to-god lost.

        Dean glanced to his left to check on his brother. Sam was out cold. Dean sighed. He felt, well,  _ done _ . God was gone. Their biggest weapon; destroyed.

        Dean heard a groan. His head snapped to the right. Oh, Lucifer was awake. Dean crawled over to him, since he didn’t seem to have the strength to walk just yet.

        “Hey man, you good?” Dean asked.

        “Dean,” was his simple response. Except the voice from which the name was spoken was hoarse, sincere, raw, completely lacking any sign of Lucifer’s playful tone.

       “Cas,” Dean breathed out. “Lucifer...he...he in there?”

       Castiel shook his head. “No, it’s just me.”

_        His voice _ . That voice Dean hadn’t heard in weeks now. That voice Dean was scared he would never get to hear again.

       Dean’s hands were shaking. Trembling. He struggled forward and grasped onto the front of Cas’s shirt.

       “Cas,” he whispered, glancing up into wide, hypnotizingly blue eyes.It seemed to be all he could say.

       “I’m here,” Cas whispered back, voice barely audible.

       To any other eye, the scene would have looked pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. Two men, bruised and bloody and completely beat up, huddled together on the ground, clutching, practically clawing each other for support. And Dean couldn’t think. It was as if his brain was completely shut off. All he was aware of was the angel in front of him.

       “Why?

       Cas glanced down, breaking the gaze.

       “I...Lucifer was of more use to you than I was. I was...expendable. Not needed.”

       Dean lifted his hand to Cas’ chin, forcing him to look up. The angel still avoided the other man’s eyes.

       “I needed you, man,” Dean whispered. “I still need you.”

       Castiel finally met Dean’s eyes. Cas’ eyes were wet and shiny, tears threatening to spill out. 

       “I know, Dean. I know. I…”

       Cas went silent.

       Before he had the chance to rethink it, Dean pulled Cas into a tight embrace. It wasn’t long before Cas was sobbing into Dean’s left shoulder.

       “Dean, I-”

       “No, it’s okay Cas, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain. I got you. Shh, I got you.” Dean had one arm wrapped tightly around Cas, while his hand ran up and down Castiel’s back, trying to soothe the angel. Before his brain could interfere, Dean pressed his lips to the pulse point of Cas’ neck.

       Cas sobbed even harder, fingers clenching into the man’s back, looking for something to hold on to.

       “I...I can’t…” Cas whimpered, before his voice trailed off.

       “Shh,” Dean said, lips continuing to touch Cas’ skin, “I’ve got you. It's okay, I’ve got you.”


End file.
